


Hidden Scripts

by the_winter_solstice



Series: What is Steve talking about when he's talking about Bucky? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Female! Bucky, Female! Steve, Other, girls are named Stevie and Jacqueline in this fiction, skinny Stevie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>芽薝，双性转百合</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Scripts

1922  
“Stevie！你今天要去参加婚礼，别坐在地上，裙子会脏掉！”  
她从衣兜里掏出手帕——她最喜欢的那一条，角落处刺着一个小小的星形，已经快要洗破了——铺在草地上，这才招呼着小伙伴坐下。  
“知道啦，你怎么比我妈还啰嗦。”Stevie白了她一眼。  
她看着那瘦瘦矮矮、坏笑着的金发小妞，终于还是没了脾气。  
连她自己都没意识到，她简直是把Stevie惯得无法无天。Stevie，哦，那个别人眼里的小小淑女。只有Jacqueline知道，那天使的脸孔底下藏着用之不竭的坏心眼儿——只用在Jacqueline一个人身上的坏心眼儿。  
该拿她怎么办才好啊。  
才失神了一下子，她的小Stevie又恶作剧上了。  
“Jacqueline，你真美。“金发小妞抬手将Jacqueline柔软的半长发理到耳后，又顺势别上了一支她刚随手采的小花，“将来你当我的新娘子好不好？”  
她却红着脸跑开。奇怪啊，不是该发飙的吗。为什么心里却甜丝丝的。

1929  
Jacqueline迎来了初潮。钝疼着的下腹和裤子上大片的血迹让她以为自己离死不远了，冲了个澡换上干净衣裤之后，她收拾好所有金银细软，跑去找Stevie留遗言。  
“你自己一个人，不要逞强，要照顾好自己，要听你妈妈的话，要多吃饭，要快长大，要……”一边把零花钱、玩具、藏书等等塞进一头雾水的Stevie手上，Jacqueline一边絮絮叨叨。  
“哇那本书你什么时候买的，居然不借我看！你个混球！”  
“别闹，蠢蛋！那是准备等到圣诞节送你的，现在看来我是活不到圣诞了。”  
“Jacqueline你的裤子怎么……”路过的Sarah看到少女腿间的殷红，迅速回过神来，“你也是大姑娘了呢。”  
两个半大的小姑娘面面相觑。

“每个女孩子的身体里都藏着一条河流，从出生就跟随她们，她们长大，河流也会变得越来越深，越来越长，直到她们的身体再关不住这条河流，它就会从她们身上流淌出来，带给她们难忘的疼痛，也带给她们成熟而难以言喻的喜悦。这是身为女子的奇迹。今后，它还会指引你们，与所爱之人结合，为他们诞育子嗣，延续生命，等到你们老了，这条河流枯竭了，但它曾在你们身上存在过的痕迹却不会消弭。”  
Sarah的一席话听得Jacqueline有点飘飘然，痛感也减轻不少，或许只是喝了温水的关系，小她一岁的Stevie将这一切看在眼里，微笑开。  
后来Sarah去医院值夜班，两个小姑娘像小时候那样挤在了一张被子里。  
“还疼不疼？”Stevie关切的握住了Jacqueline的双手。  
“早就没事啦。”Jacqueline笑道，“你的手怎么这么凉？”  
她说着，打开了睡衣的两粒扣子，将Stevie的两手放在自己的胸口上：“这样有没有好些？”  
Stevie的双手不自觉的用了点力气，惹来对方一阵呲牙咧嘴的嗔怪：“你干什么啊你！好疼！”  
她依稀想起之前Sarah说过的，女人的身体一生要经历很多变化，原来除却初潮，Jacqueline身上还发生着更多不可思议的奇迹。  
“对了，你不好奇你的什么时候会发生这样的变化吗？”Jacqueline将自己的手覆在Stevie微微颤抖的手上。  
“才不在乎呢。我又不想给什么男人生小孩儿。”Stevie在黑暗中凑近了Jacqueline的脸，“我只想让你生下我的孩子。”  
虽明知是天方夜谭，Jacqueline仍羞红了脸。她不会告诉Stevie，那也是她的所愿所想。“Stevie，你愿意吻我吗？这是我的初吻，我一直都给你留着。”  
她们都不怎么会接吻，也不知为什么，到最后居然扯光了对方的睡衣，抱在一起睡到天亮。确是无限旖旎的一夜。

1939  
“Stevie，别闹了！”  
这天Jacqueline心情格外糟糕。她又一次险些被父母之命嫁出去。她已22岁了，就算躲过这次，怕是也难以拖更久。  
而Stevie更像是存心过不去一般的，缠着她东拉西扯没完没了。  
“我说了，这是我学校的作业！”  
“你那不三不四的学校要你画一丝不挂的女人当作业？”  
“你懂什么！”Stevie皱眉道，“快点脱！”  
她最拿Stevie的皱眉没辙，仿佛那是世界末日的催命符。她只得投降。  
她紧张兮兮地关窗户堵门拉帘子，然后在Stevie的画纸三步远处站定，低着头迟迟不愿动手。  
“还等什么啊，要我帮你脱吗？”  
她咬住嘴唇，不情愿地解开大衣扣子，然后是衬衫和长裤。  
现在她只穿着样式保守的内衣裤，浑身不自在地看天看地六神无主。再抬起头却见Stevie叼着画笔似笑非笑地站在对面。  
“嘿，J,过了今天，你就会知道自己究竟有多美。”Stevie握住Jacqueline的肩膀，向两侧推掉她的文胸背带。  
Jacqueline的胸口轻颤了一下，闭上眼睛。  
我交给你了，全都交给你了。  
心领神会的Stevie一鼓作气地将双手伸到Jacqueline背后，打开了那钩子的禁锢。  
布料掉在地上发出轻微的声音，而Stevie此刻无暇顾及，画家的十指正忙着往下勾扯她最好朋友的底裤。  
现在她完整的暴露在Stevie的眼底了，反倒放松起来。这一幕难道不是她朝朝暮暮盼着发生的吗。她的大艺术家将会如何评价她这副血肉之躯呢。  
“Jacqueline，你太美了，简直他妈的……”  
这次轮到Stevie词穷，Jacqueline睁开了眼，拉起画家的两手，放在自己的双峰之上  
Stevie甚至能感到掌心里、Jacqueline越来越快的心跳。  
“Stevie，我爱你，我不愿意嫁给你之外的任何人。你来拥有我吧，把我弄坏，这样就再也不会有人愿意要我了。我就只是你一个人的了。”Jacqueline的尾音似乎染上了哭腔，“求求你，Stevie，为了你我什么都愿意。”  
答案是绵长而幽深的亲吻，焦躁却温柔的爱抚，是Stevie的舌尖推进Jacqueline，浸润，滋养，带着她上天入地欲仙欲死，是Stevie狠下心来用手指开拓Jacqueline，在她压抑地哭喊中完全地占有。  
Stevie的两指彻底剪开禁忌时，温热的元红顺着Jacqueline的甬道流向Stevie的掌心，撕心裂肺的刺骨疼痛让Jacqueline在盈满脑际的奉献跟满足感中短暂的失去意识。然后她在Stevie的抚触中醒来，画家的两手扶着她的小腹，一点一点地舔舐着她腿间的血迹。Stevie的舌头很软，很舒服，一路向上沿着腹壁、肋弓，在心口处稍作停留，轻吮了那淡粉色的敏感蓓蕾，如愿换来Jacqueline不自制的呻吟，再往上，顺着脖颈腮弓，滑到Jacqueline微张的双唇。  
她们忘情的亲吻对方，如涸辙之鱼。  
“Jacqueline我的宝贝，你终于是我的了。”Stevie用力地搂紧伴侣纤细的腰肢，饥渴地啃舐她已红肿起来的胸口，“我爱你，Jacqueline，我爱你……”  
而她鼓励般地轻抚Stevie柔软的金发，仿佛Stevie真的是她待哺的婴儿，她愿为她献上自己的全部爱与忠诚，血与骨肉。  
Stevie的口腔里尝到淡淡的血腥味——那从未经人事的软珠完全经不起唇齿的折腾，已经在渗血，这让Stevie为自己的冒失感到愧疚，却停不下来。而Jacqueline更紧地搂住她的肩头，温柔道：“来，Stevie，还不够，给我更多。”  
她周身带着凛冽的、她给的疼，颤抖着攀上巅峰。  
“还画不画了呢，我的大艺术家。”  
“我不是正在画着。”


End file.
